housefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SteveHFisyh
Welcome, , to House Wiki, the wiki about House M.D! We hope that you like this project and you decide to stay. Feel free to edit and contribute some articles to House Wiki. Please show us your ideas and help us improve our site! However do not remove important information while fixing articles, and remember to assume good faith. Always. Important links: * * *''Administrators'' Community *''Forums'' *''Community Portal'' ::: Great work on the House article; please stick around and continue to help us out! — Catherine o' the ComTeam 03:46, 14 April 2007 (UTC) ---- re:Gregory House Dear SteveHFisyh, Excellent work! =D Cheers, RelentlessRecusant TALK • • SPEAK 23:02, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :Agreed! Just want you to know your work is appreciated; this site is starting to come into shape! :) — Catherine o' the ComTeam 19:11, 1 May 2007 (UTC) Entertainment internship Hi, Steve! My name's Danny; I'm the Community Development Manager at Wikia. I'm working on building up the Entertainment area on Wikia, and to do that, I'm putting together a team of people who are doing great work on Entertainment wikis. Catherine recommended that I talk to you. I've looked at the stuff you've done here on House, and it's amazing. You've been working pretty much solo on this wiki, and really built it up. I like your dedication to keeping the site readable by regular people, and not just written for doctors. :) So I'd love to talk to you about the Entertainment Community Intern position. You can check out the posting on Central -- and if you're interested, send me an e-mail at danny@wikia.com. Thanks! I hope to hear from you. -- Danny (talk) 19:25, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Welcoming new users Hi Steve! You've been doing great work around here, as always -- please keep it up! It also looks like you've got a strong handful of new users. One of the important things you can do to help them keep coming back is to say hello! When you see a user with a red link to an empty talk page on , drop in and give them a personal hello, or add the welcome template with the code . Also keep an eye out for communication on Talk: or Forum: pages -- the more the users talk to each other the quicker they form a community with common goals. Hope you're having a good weekend -- best wishes! — Catherine (talk) 07:17, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Thank you :D! I'm loving working on the Wiki and wish I could do a lot more, but with fourteen-hour-days at work this week, I'm sort of stuck doing just the three or four entries a day, at least for the time being. Maybe this weekend I'll get some more done! It's nice though, I just go by the wanted pages on the front page and end up being able to do a good amount of random studying writing the entries! Not exactly the most traditional way of studying, but I think it works out better for everyone with this set up, heh. Now if I could only start adding some images... Allison Stillwell, PRN 04:16, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Vandalism on User Page Hi SteveHFisyh, I Remove Possible vandalism from your user page that was caused by 207.210.23.140 P.S keep up the good work. User:DizzyITTech Vandalism What are we going to do about the guy who keeps vandalising and then adding pages that shouldn't be added? Do you know how to delete the pages he makes? Allison Stillwell, PRN 04:33, 29 August 2008 (UTC) admin Hi Steve! The admins haven't been active here in a long time. I noticed that you've made some excellent contributions here. Would you be interested in joining the admin team? —Scott (talk) 18:39, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Number 13 Shouldn't Number 13 redirect to Remy Hadley, instead of the other way around? Roygbiv666 21:24, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Category Boxes On the other wikias at the end of pages they have category boxes that have links to other pages in the same category. How do we do on House Wikia. User:Homer-simpsonUser talk:Homer-simpson Categories have to be created on the House Wiki, and unfortunately that's above my knowledge level. Please feel free to create new categories as appropriate. Check the Wanted Categories page for the most common missing categories. --SteveHFisyh 16:31, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Episode Recaps How come most of the episodes on the wiki have long recaps but one or two are really short. e.g. Heavy and Skin Deep. Because I didn't write those ones :-) Seriously, those were originally longer, but were shortened by other users. One of the bad things about a wiki is that anyone can edit it. --SteveHFisyh 16:26, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Three Stories I think that Three Stories is a bit confusing, but otherwise a terrific episode. Episode Infobox I have created a new style of template for the "Episode Infobox", because if you don't mind me saying, I feel the old style one looks fairly plain. If you would like you may use it, or not, it's up to you. It's located at User:Captain Price/Template:Sandbox, and a sample of what it looks like is at User:Captain Price/Pilot Please may you also delete Template:Sandbox once you are finished, as I only created temporary. Please also tell me if I have given this idea to the wrong person, and someone else on the wiki is the better person to ask. Thanks, Jake --Jake (Captain Price) 17:13, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Episode Infobox Okay, I might make a few more changes to the template and then I'll try inserting it into all episodes of Season One and see if it works well or not. --Jake (Captain Price) 08:44, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Thomas Stark The patient in 97 Seconds full name is Thomas Stark and I already created a page for him. Stark, Thomas Stark, yours is longer however so I would recommend deleting mine and renaming yours Thomas Stark. --Homer-simpson 17:14, 9 June 2009 (UTC) New Editor The new Rich Text Editor is having some side affects when you make a hyperlink it adds the next word to it e.g. Seth Miller 'is the deaf patient in the episode A House Divided. Medical History The patient became profoundly deaf at the age of 4, a complication of meningitis. The parts of the brain that receive and process sound are undamaged, but the nerves between the ears and brain were damaged and do not function. The patient is a candidate for a cochlear implant, but has refused to undergo the procedure. Case History The patient was admitted when he started having the sensation of hearing explosive noises in his head. Dr. Foreman pointed out the most common causes of this sensation are insomnia, migraines and head trauma. However, the patient had none of these issues. Dr. House believed the patient may have suffered a frontal lobe seizure and directed his team to try to induce another in the seizure lab. And if you look at any other pages made with the new editor it does that with them too. Homer-simpson 23:15, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah I know. At least the links go to the correct page. I will have to clean them up. I have finally learned how to access the old text editor and I will use it instead.--SteveHFisyh 00:05, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Categories You're welcome. I'm trying to fix all the categories of the wiki. [[User:Dcasawang1|'Dcasawang1]] - Talk 01:36, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Logo Hi. Do you mind if I take a whack at a new logo? Figured the place is going to be swarming with people in a few weeks, so wanted to start sprucing it up a bit. --Uberfuzzy 18:29, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Hi! I'm portuguese girl and I wanna know if you talk with somebody in House M.D.? new season Hi Steve! How have things been going here since you've become an admin? I know the new season started recently, so we'll be looking to get some more editors here. Is there anything I can do to help out? —Scott (talk) 16:23, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Season 7 I think that this page should be deleted as Season 6 has just started and House hasn't yet been renewed for s seventh season. Homer-simpson 02:20, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Also, I thought I'd draw it to your attention that you have not yet removed all of the Season 7 vandalism there is a page titled Eertesfgdrye5drfgxghdt. And, I thought I'd let you know that after the fourth season, House Md got a four year contract, meaning that there will be a seventh season.Homer-simpson 00:07, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Episode Formatting? Any objection if the episode format starts to follow something along http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Heart_of_Glory_(episode) (ie, teaser, acts, conclusion)? Trickyar 05:13, October 29, 2009 (UTC) *I can sandbox it. Changing the format on other season pages won't take much time, but I'm really crappy at making templates so FWIW I'll be doing each by hand; if something comes up with a witty template later it'll be a fast conversion! *Also wanted to ask a question: why is the Zebra page not linked from index? It's a rather important piece of information when browsing the most common pages (Episodes) and it's not nearly as accessible as it should be. **How about changing the header to "House Wikia contains spoilers and zebras." ? :D Trickyar 02:57, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ***That's perfect, if people are wondering what a zebra is, they can pop it into the search box :D Trickyar 18:38, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Sherlock Holmes Movie Canon I've started this discussion here. Could you comment and/or decide if this requires its own page please? Trickyar 20:47, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Character Templates Could we add an "episode count" section to the character templates, I don't know how to edit templates so I can't do it. Homer-simpson 23:57, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Also, could we add a section to the main page about the most recent episode, I will sandbox it. Homer-simpson 13:54, November 3, 2009 (UTC) New Category? Noticed a user (Hello534) adding a "fat people" category to some pages. Is that really necessary, and if so can it at least be changed to something a little more tactful? Trickyar 23:02, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome!!! Thank you, SteveHFisyh, for your kind welcome! I really love "House" and I hope I can contribute to this wiki. Hi Delete the following pages: Nowy, Коментария на тему, fdyghhasdjhf. Skin I designed a new skin for the wiki. It is just a prototype there are many flaws in it, I would just like your opinion. Homer-simpson 18:46, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! One of the main flaws in it is that you can't see the My Home, My Talk, Watchlist and Log Out buttons, I will work on that. Homer-simpson 23:55, December 28, 2009 (UTC) As for Featured Articles, I could try and design it. Homer-simpson 16:57, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Featured Article Good work with the featured atricle section, what do think our next one should be. Homer-simpson 04:50, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the message. I just removed some links that came up with "page does not exist". There is no point leaving them like that. Klttr 02:14, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Klttr hi thanks! where can i put my source after editing? I got it from wikepedia..... promise to help you edit this page! PTRP hi i've just seen the edited page of the list of characters... i don't know what happen...can you return it to its original page.... i promise to help you and the others to edit this site! hi3 (The editing page is weird here...) Thanks for welcoming me! However, I won't be editing much here. I'm a lot more active over at the FFWiki. See ya! KujaRhapsodos 16:24, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Hi. Thanks for the welcome. I hope I can add more to this House wiki. I love the show. something ;p hello;p In what episode of House does House say "My penis is so confused"? Let Them Eat CakeSteveHFisyh 22:52, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi : D I have a user on Wikia, but cant remember my password. Can you send a remember-thing? Unforunately, I don't have that ability, only Wikia staff does. However, if you try to sign in you will see a link to "Forgot Password". Try that and they will e-mail you your password. You can also create a new account if you wish. SteveHFisyh 01:34, May 12, 2010 (UTC) wikiwork Yeah, I totally forgot to say something about the changes, I normally do, but I'm a bit pressed for time & it slipped my mind. I've been tasked with sprucing up the wikis for TV shows that got Emmy nominations, so yeah - there's alot! lol Glad you don't mind the changes, any questions - feel free to hit me, or another wikia staffer up. Cheers! http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/VA3.png[[User talk:VERITĀS ĀÉQUITĀS|†]] 20:08, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Request Hi, Steve. I'm Maira. I'm not a very big contributor here; I just do some spellchecking when it annoys me. However, I would be very much in your debt if you would remove the new page "Huddy Rant". If you look at the history, it was made as blatant self-promotion by the author of said fanfiction. It's very insulting and very crude. Thanks in advance, Maira1 15:29, August 25, 2010 (UTC) * Thank you very much! Maira1 00:40, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Just sayin' yo hi there! 00:57, September 4, 2010 (UTC)You'll neva guess i agree with maria1,it is insulting!I mean,i'm emo! House Wikia Turkish Can you add turkish language to other languages section,please? I'm not sure I know how to do that! SteveHFisyh 11:57, September 9, 2010 (UTC) House Season 7 If episode titles are not an issue, the main Wikipedia page has information on 15 of the 22 season 7 episodes. I'll gladly fill it in as necessary and if I or the main Wiki page finds information before this site does. Oliver Kanjo 17:58, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Character Portal I'm in need of some help with the awkward spacing I've come across when working with the Character Portal design. My intent has been realized to separate the current team from former team members, but for the life of me I can't think of how to effectively edit the spaces on lines of two (characters). Let me know what I can do to toggle it. Oliver Kanjo 22:15, September 15, 2010 (UTC) About my wiki Hello, I am writing to know if you accept a proposal that I come to tell you. I speak Spanish, so sorry if I write something wrong. Well, I want to say is: I have a Spanish-language wiki of House MD (I love this series) and I would like to join to your wiki (like the wiki in German and French) to help each other in several ways. If you agree please contact me and if do not agree also send me a message. Mi wiki is: http://es.dr-house.wikia.com/ On the other hand I love your wiki, is very complete. Have a nice day. --Daves Villa 19:13, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Spanish "House" Wiki Okey, Thank you. I think it's a good idea what you did with the articles. I'll also do the same with the articles of my wiki for those who read them know that there is an English version in your wiki. Also I will create the category "English" on my wiki. It seems to me that House speaks good Spanish in that episode. The name of the episode "Damned If You Do" in Spanish is: "Si lo haces malo, y si no, peor", but it also has other names like: "Buenas Intenciones" and "Fe". Well, be sure that I will visit your wiki very often to help (I understood everything you told me, but I do not speak English so I answered as I could using a translator):) Have a nice day, you have a very good wiki. Keep it up!! :) --Daves Villa 20:32, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I'm glad you're happy with my edits. This Wiki should look good enough with using bold ;) --Station7 15:03, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Portals I copy it from the main page. Only Dr. Kautzer is dead, so that should being changed. ;) --Station7 05:17, October 15, 2010 (UTC) House said that, not Chase! :"I wouldn't have hired him if he wasn't smart" :―House, after Chase outthinks him in No Reason : : :House was hallucinating/dreaming at this point. It wasn't Chase who out-thought him it was House's projection of Chase. The contributor Portal Hi SteveHFisyh. I have a few suggestions for the wiki. I think it could benefit by having a new community portal design, which I've just finished and am working on implementing. Secondly, we need to use PHPbb software for the forum page, since it's clearly the best software for use in forums. I'll be doing a little work around here, but I'm preoccupied with the Avatar Wikia and also IMSLP, where I do a majority of my serious work. Kind regards, Nick Lewis 13:01, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Mistakes Hi ! So I've noticed some stuff that I can't change even is the provided information is wrong. Kutner was born Lawrence Choudhary not Baidwan as mentioned here. House's team is currently made up of Taub,Foreman Eric Foreman, Chase and Martha M. Masters.Thirteen should be on the old team members.Wilson and Cuddy were never on the team (Wilson is head of Oncology while Cuddy is Dean of medicine) Thanks! Chameron&Foreteen 02:07, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks so much for the warm welcome! I'm currently rewatching my House DVD's, and will be adding to the articles as I power through the episodes :) Actor Template Hi :-) I'm Zac. I'm a fan of House I've just recently started watching it tho. I'm also a Admin and Bureaucrat at the Charmed Wiki. I just saw you have no templates for Actors (Well I'm hoping you don't, cause I couldn't find any). I made not that ago, Although it's just a preview. I was going to make a page for Kevin Zegers which I will once you decide about the template, it can be found here please tell me what you think. :) HalliwellsAttic (talk) (contributions) I'll see what I can do. :-) HalliwellsAttic (talk) (contributions) Alright, I have edited the Infobox, so when putting it into a article just write and just fill in the blanks. Regarding the Episode Template. Since the whole changeover thing, a lot of things have change. Like Charmed Wiki. I don't think there's a way to get it back to normal. So you'll probably have to make new Episode templates for each Season. So for example, Season 3, you would put the normal Episode Box on it, but just have the Season 3 episode thingy under it, now all of then. I'll be happy to help you with replacing all of them, But I'll just wait till your reply since your a Admin on here and I don't want to go behind your back. :-) Also, Remember to "protect" the Actor Templates. This will stop Unregistered Contributors editing, so it doesn't get all messed up. It's happened a couple of times on The Charmed Wiki. HalliwellsAttic (talk) (contributions) Yeah I am able to do that, but like I said before. I'll have to make a new Episode Infobox for each Season and then replace the ones already on the Articles with the new one. It should take that long, cause I'll just copy and paste the infomation of the Episode from the old one onto to the new one. I'll start doing it later on. :-) HalliwellsAttic (talk) (contributions) Episode Template So, I found a easier way for it to just to show up the Season. But it's kind of confusing cause you got to change some things, I'll explain what I did. You got to an episode (In this case Season 1 since I've only done the template for that) and click edit, go to Source Mode and it'll come up this Usage Where it says "Episode Infobox" replaces it with Episode Season 1. It'll change all the information onto the new Template which just has the Season 1 not all of them. Get it? HalliwellsAttic (talk) (contributions) Background Have you ever thought of putting a background on? I gotta say the whole blue background is kind of boring. x) Something like this or a couple of pictures of different season Promotion photo's? What do you think? HalliwellsAttic (talk) (contributions) Kalvin Ryan Thank-you. :) I was watching the episode he was in at the time, so I decided to come on here and add photo's to his article. I'm going to attempt to add more photo's on other article's as-well. :-) HalliwellsAttic (talk) (contributions) Episode Templates Fixed I've recently just finished all of the episode templates now. Is there any other template that need fixing? :-) HalliwellsAttic (talk) (contributions) Site improvement Hi Steve, I work for Wikia. I tweaked the look of the site. Let me know if you like it or not. There are other things I could easily do to improve the overall look and functionability of the site if you and the other admins so desire. Cheers, Peter I noticed the change. Looks very nice. SteveHFisyh 02:51, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi Steve, I'm a relatively new member of the wikia staff. I was the one who updated the wordmark and background color. I would like to make a few slight adjustments to the main page- maybe feature Martha Masters instead of Wilson, for instance. Maybe add a poll, which users love. Would those additions be welcome? Thanks, PeterBchwood 05:43, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi. I find a page where appears the episodes 19, 20 and 21 of the seventh season. Their names are The Last Temptation, Changes and The Fix. Do you know if those names are right?. The page is Supuestos episodios número 19, 20 y 21 de House, M.D I speak Spanish, Sorry If I write something wrong. --Daves Villa 21:28, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'd like to make sure something. House's next episode The Dig airs on April 11. But here I find it every time on April 18. Here's our source for April 18 http://www.thefutoncritic.com/showatch/house/listings[[User:SteveHFisyh|SteveHFisyh]] 04:04, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I've just seen it but all the other sources give April 11. And in the promo of The Dig which appeared the next day after Fall From Grace it says "in 3 weeks" which is April 11. House's car Thanks for the kind words. Always nice to be appreciated. I just felt that the Dynasty should have a page of its own given the pivotal role it played in an event which will drastically alter the character dynamic of the show (not to mention cover Lisa Edelstein's exit stage left from the show). I am a '91 Dynasty survivor, myself, actually almost identical to House's, just a darker shade of blue, so I felt an affinity to the Dynasty to begin with. Spam Dear Steve, Thanks for alerting me to the problem. I will do a mass revert/block IP address so that those vandals won't be able to spam the wiki any longer! Kate.moon 17:09, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Twenty Vicodin Por favor, revisa el artículo Twenty Vicodin para que veas si hay algún error. Ya sabes que no soy inglés, por tanto, es muy probable que sí. Además, ¿conoces la canción que aparece en la promo que coloqué? ¿Podrías decirme al menos la letra? Disculpa el abuso. Saludos. --Daves Villa 03:27, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Season 8 I hope you read this. One video has been uploaded to youtube. It's about Season 8 of House M.D: A sneak peek of 8.01 Twenty Vicodin. I think you can put in the home, but you are the person who decides. The link is http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K8RJRU7wAkA&feature=player_embedded Gracias de antemano. Thanks! But I decide nothing. Everyone decides everything. I just keep an eye out for troublemakers ;-) SteveHFisyh 03:05, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Ya comprendo. Gracias. Espero que puedas pasarte regularmente por los artículos que edito para que corrijas algún error. Saludos. Daves Villa 18:34, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article I hope you are fine. I don't know what to say, thank you for this opportunity. I didn't expect it, I think my job is to help. But, I have a question. The Featured article can be a episode? You have a great wiki. Keep it up. Saludos y buen@s/días/tardes/noches. Daves Villa 17:31, September 3, 2011 (UTC) October Featured Article Well, I think I should respond to the request you made me. I hope it's not bad choice. The article I chose is Unfaithful. Please feel free to say me if there's a better option. Saludos. Y continua con esta épica wiki. Daves Villa 03:52, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ¡Oh no!, ¿tenía que ser el 8 de Septiembre? Daves Villa 03:55, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Promo Song - Featured Article Thank you for the song... :) And don't worry, I will edit the article... -- Hi. I added new information to the article. I added a table with some mundial premieres, a table with the title in another languagues (country), quotes and information about goofs. Please, feel free to fix and improve my work. For being spanish, I feel I wrote something wrong. Thanks Daves Villa 18:29, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Hello again, I created a template for those episodes that have not been released, such as Charity Case, Twenty Vicodin. But, It has not a photo and I don't know if it's a good idea. I hope you can review it (it's very simple). This template can be helpful in those episodes whose information is based on assumptions (Charity Case, Transplant). The template is: Upcoming Episodes. Saludos. PD: I'm looking for more information to the article. Can we add a gallery? Daves Villa 21:37, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Ah, okey, thank you for telling me. I will be looking for images to put in the article. It will be fantastic. Have a nice day, Steve. P.D.: Did you see the new promo? Curious or boring, what do you think? Daves Villa 01:48, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: You Chose The Featured Article! Thank you very much for asking me to pick the featured article, how about the episode birthmarks? Hlp922 21:47, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Needing Help? Hi, I don't know what I can do to help you with the wiki, but, I'm here and I can help if you say me HOW. Did you understand? Jeje, sorry for my bad english. On the other hand, keep it up! Well done, sir. Daves Villa 03:18, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Season 8? Sure. I will be creating new articles from now on. I can't believe I didn't think about it. So, I'll create, later you can correct them. I'm currently working on my wiki. But now, I am working for both wikis. Saludos desde Sudamérica, ¡qué tengas un lindo día! Y seguramente llegaremos a los 1800 artículos. --Daves Villa 14:01, October 17, 2011 (UTC) December Featured Article Definitely would be "Both Sides Now" - it was between that and "Locked In," the latter being the first episode of House I saw that got me into the show in the first place. Oliver Kanjo 17:08, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Both Sides Now The title in Latin America is: Ambos lados, the literal translation of Both Sides. There are more information in Both Sides Now. I also added the titles in france and german. On the other hand, I have created the article about Stevie Weathers. I'm going to create more son. I don't say tomorrow due to I don't speak english and so, :) However, I will be helping with the articles that already exists. Un saludo, Stevie. Desde sudamérica, Daves Villa 23:11, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey, you've been doing great things here. For my part, I'm adding at the end of my spanish articles some links that redirect to your english articles. Let me explain, in the case of "La Navaja de Occam" (Occam's Razor), I added this: en:Occam's Razor. if I keep doing this, all my articles will be connected with yours. But, you have to add this at the end of your articles: es:"EpisodenameSpanish. Can I do this? If not, I won't do anything. I also want to know: Can we join forces to create a House Community English/Spanish?, it means that we can help each other. If you agree, could take part of your information to grow the wiki in Spanish? It'll be for the benefit of the two wikis, I will let you translate some of what I have uploaded to my wiki, and so, both wikis will grow. But this is only possible if you say: I agree. Hope you can consider this, but it's your choice. Anyway, let me know your response as soon as possible. Daves Villa 18:29, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Edit of the Month Hey, sorry I didn't reply for the 8th. before that, I saw "new Message" and I thought I was being blocked for the user page. I have a hard time accepting rejection, much less reading about it. And I choose Schizophrenia for the edit of January (i haven't been diagnosed with it, but I fear I might have it). (PS I was still mourning the attack on Pearl Harbor) Darth Kieduss the Wise 19:27, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Deal. Darth Kieduss the Wise 03:39, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Templates? I have edited Foreman's article, please feel free (if you can) to check it. I added the section Season 8. I also wanted to know: What problems you have with the templates? I would really like to help you with that. Please, don't ignore me this time. Greetings. Daves Villa,' Housepedia-House wiki' 20:22, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I'm available. So you just tell me how I can help with templates and I'll work on that basis. I can work on whatever. Even the smallest thing serves me. By the way, I was thinking. Since there are several quotations of House in the article, we could do a project to periodically publish some on the home page. Users could vote to choose the quotations. And while these are voted, I'll be adding new ones. What do you think? Do you agree? Have a nice day, Steve. I'm looking forward to watch House again, especially with Nobody's Fault; producers say it will be great. Saludos desde Venezuela :D Daves Villa,' Housepedia-House wiki' 03:14, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I had thought that the quote could be changed each week, :D. If you need help with that or anything, just tell me. Daves Villa,' Housepedia-House wiki' 21:15, January 7, 2012 (UTC) About Templates Okey, I can help. :D What do you think if I put this message on the template: This article needs a lot of work because it does not fit the correct model. Please, help us improve the article. Visit the Talk Page for more information ? If you accept this message, we would have to put the information on the Talk Page so that users know. This information would be "what is required in the article". I will create the template with the name: '' . If you don't want it says Wrong format, or you don't accept the message, just tell me. I will fix the template ActorInformation too. If you need extra help, tell me, I'm available to help. Saludos. ''Daves Villa,' Housepedia-House wiki' 13:51, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Done I have done the template. You can visit it (Template:Wrong format). I also placed it in the article. Feel free to tell me what you think. I fixed the template ActorInfobox. Now, if you don't complate any of the data, it won't appear. Now you won't see the annoying . You can see the article Kevin Phillips for an example. What I have done with the template was change the codes by . Here is an example to see the work better: If you complate all the data: And if you don't complete all the data: By the way, now you don't have to put , you must put Name.jpg. See Kevin Phillips for an example. I will try to correct the articles that have this. On the other hand, your talk page is rather long, you should create an archive and archive these messages. I could do this for you. And Remember: If you need help, leave me a message. :D Well, this has been what I could do. Excuse me for my english, you already know I'm not an English Native Speaker. ;) Saludos Daves Villa,' Housepedia-House wiki' 14:48, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:March featured article Hello. Thanks for this opportunity. My choice is: Three Stories. This episode is really good and I hope we can improve it. Let me know if you agree with this article. Best regards. :D Daves Villa,' Housepedia-House wiki' 21:28, February 2, 2012 (UTC) April Featured Article For nostalgia's sake, I pick the episode Locked In for April. This was the episode that introduced me to the show and sold me on its premise. Oliver Kanjo 19:52, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Masters? Hi - had a question about the front page. I notice that Masters isn't listed as a former team member. Is that intentional? I know she wasn't around as long as the other listed doctors, and she wasn't really a doctor either, but she was part of the team for a significant time. Really like the wiki and hope to keep adding to it.Todd0419 10:55, March 14, 2012 (UTC) May Featured Article Wow, I don't know what to say. I'm flattered. I haven't been here very long. Still working on Cane, I would like to add thumbnails of all the canes. I looked through the featured articles from the past and noticed an oversight I'll submit for May - Hugh Laurie. It looks like a lot of work went into that one. BTW, any objection to putting up a new poll? I've been reading the "spoilers" for the upcoming episodes and seen the hints that a few people are coming back (Olivia Wilde, and maybe Kal Penn). I thought I'd poll people on the recurring characters (Lucas, Stacy, Tritter, Vogler, Masters, etc.) and see who everyone things should come back.Todd0419 17:23, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Retrospective Special, Series Finale, Front Page, and June Featured Article The thought occurred to me that something needs to be done in regards to the main page, the featured article, and somewhere in there include the special if there's room. What I'm thinking is that all of us that can come together and just edit the devil out of the final episode page so that we can feature it in June. I already know what I'll be doing with the front page "About" section on that day, and I say to do the special if we can fit it in because they way they cover it may or may not jive with the rest of the stuff. Just a thought to throw out there.Oliver Kanjo 08:58, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I still have some ways to go of course, but when it's done I can't wait for everyone to see it :) LexiLexi 16:48, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much... Thank you very much for everything. I hope you're doing well. This wiki is really great and I have loved editing here. And now, there's an idea that's been on my mind for a long time and I want to share it with you: I am going to create an article with all the most important quotes of House M.D. I will edit slowly because there are lots of good quotes and it takes time. And of course, I want to know what you think. Congratulations on your work here {C}Saludos, {C}--''Daves Villa,' Housepedia-House wiki' 03:01, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :I know I can't do it with one single article because the article would be lenghty. However, it would be better if I write 8 articles (one season, one article) insted of a big article. So that's why I created a short general list with links to the articles with all the quotes, which I will be creating slowly. :So, what do you think? :Daves Villa,' Housepedia-House wiki' 22:40, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay. I will add the links, thanks. By the way, can I edit the home of the wiki in order to add the Featured Quote section? I can change it weekly, I mean: I am going to change it on Sunday! ::Daves Villa,' Housepedia-House wiki' 03:58, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :::I can add that section. I added the Featured quote section below Featured Article. I will add a section called '''Useful Info' above Newsreel and I will write links to Most Common Diseases, PATIENTS, etc. Agree? Or you think we should use a different title? :::Daves Villa,' Housepedia-House wiki' 16:24, May 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::Okay. I will add that section tonight. Thank you very much. You can always change it. ::::Daves Villa,' Housepedia-House wiki' 00:19, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::Done. I have added the Useful Info section. If you think we can add a new link, tell me. ::::Daves Villa,' Housepedia-House wiki' 01:13, May 27, 2012 (UTC) July Article Psychosis. Darth Kieduss the Wise 20:56, June 3, 2012 (UTC)